A Couple of Mistakes
by Clara
Summary: Shiara with purple hair? Daystar knowing something Telemain doesn't? A search for an elusive pool? This is a challenge WiP fic dedicated to ThePenMage, since she was the one who issued the fic challenge..


The Challenge:   
  
Have a plot   
  
Have Shiara's hair somehow get purple streaks in it.   
  
Have someone say, "111,111,111 x 111,111,111 = 12,345,678,987,654,321"   
  
Have the gargoyle in Mendanbar's study get a girlfriend   
  
Have the color white   
  
Have a big splash   
  
It has to make sense.   
  
The Challenger: ThePenMage   
  
The Challengee (Ahaha *makes up words*): Clara   
  
Let's get this show on the road!   
  


**A Couple of Mistakes**  
by Clara

  
  
"Did you know that 111,111,111 squared equals 12,345,678,987,654,321?" Daystar idly quipped as he flipped through a book appropriately titled 'One Hundred Useless Things To Know'. He was lounging in the common room of the castle, one long leg draped over the arm rest of his favorite chair. The other participant in the room ignored him, and Daystar frowned nervously. "Okay, did you know that cows deplete the ozone layer?"   
  
"I don't CARE if cows deplete the ozone layer!" a vicious voice spat, and Daystar automatically fell silent. He hadn't seen Shiara this mad since he had almost given up his sword to that pretty princess. "And I don't CARE if one-one.. one.." she growled, "oh, I just don't _care_!"   
  
Daystar winced slightly. "Look, Shiara, I'm sorry _again_, but I really didn't know that would happen, and if I could, I really would take off the spell.."   
  
Shiara's eyes told him to go to an unpleasant place, and once again he fell silent. He knew better than to disturb Shiara when she got in one of those moods, especially when he was the cause of that mood.   
  
Shiara reclaimed her position in front of the mirror, examining her long red hair for the tenth time that evening. Only, if one were to look closer, they would notice that her hair wasn't just red anymore, but in fact had long, purple streaks in it. The reason for this rather interesting new hair style was none other than Daystar himself, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't get her hair the right color again. If only his father wasn't discussing problems with Dobbilan again, then maybe they could fix her..   
  
"What do you mean fix me?! I'm not broken!"   
  
Daystar's mouth snapped shut, and he blinked. Once again, he had found himself talking without realizing he was. "I-I mean, fix your hair.."   
  
Shiara fixated a baleful glare at him. "There wouldn't be a problem with my hair if you hadn't tried that stupid spell on me!"   
  
"I really thought it would stop you from having to be polite..."   
  
"Well, it obviously didn't!" Shiara snapped. She tugged on a strand of her hair. Bright purple hair. Making a face of disgust, she yanked the strand of hair out of her head. "How on _earth_ did you get 'messes' mixed up with 'tresses'?!"   
  
Daystar shifted uncomfortably. "Well, they rhyme.."   
  
All that earned him was a disgusted glare.   
  
Daystar sighed quietly. "I thought we were through with arguing an hour ago and agreed to wait until Father got home to see what he could do..." Shiara spat some very choice words at his general direction, and he sighed. "All right, all right, I'll go see if I can get a hold of Father or Morwen or Telemain. They might know what to do."   
  
"For your sake," Shiara said in a chilling tone, "I hope they do."   
  
Daystar shivered, then quickly hauled himself to his feet and made his way to his father's study where the mirror was. As he reached the study, he paused. There was quiet voices coming from the other side of the door, and for a terrifying moment, Daystar was positive there were wizards in the castle again. Quietly, he crept towards the door and placed his ear against the cool wood.   
  
"Oh, Schnookums, your eyes are the color of brown mold, and your lips are delectable catipillars.."   
  
_Schnookums? Mold? CATIPILLARS?!_ Daystar sighed. "Oh, great, not Antorell again. I really thought the gargoyle would have at least _warned_ us about him.." Deciding that he was capable of controlling enough magic to handle Antorell (after all, he HAD done it once), Daystar pushed the door open. "Now, listen you—" He cut himself off, looking more than a little shocked. "Gargoyle! What on earth.."   
  
The gargoyle was crooning to the mirror in what he apparently thought was a suave voice, and the most shocking thing was the female gargoyle on the other side. At least, Daystar _thought_ it was a female. One could never tell with gargoyle's..   
  
When Daystar entered the room, the gargoyle jumped as well as someone who is connected to a plank of wood could, then looked as if he wanted to blush. The gargoyle on the other side of the mirror let out a small shriek and hid her head by turning it away. Once again, Daystar got the feeling that she wanted to blush, but couldn't. "Ah, Gargoyle, would you care to introduce me to your friend..?"   
  
The gargoyle cleared his throat nervously. "Elizabeth, this is Daystar, Prince of the Enchanted Forest. Daystar, this is Elizabeth, my.. ah.. girlfriend."   
  
Daystar had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He wasn't laughing at the gargoyle, mind you, he was laughing at the fact that he was right about the gargoyle on the other end being a female. Lucky guess.   
  
"Well, if I'm not interrupting too much, can I make a quick call to Telemain? I'm afraid if I don't, Shiara might kill me.."   
  
The gargoyle, who's mouth was open and posed to object, snapped his mouth shut. He, as well as everyone else, knew about Shiara's unpredictable temper. "All right," the gargoyle said in a sulky tone, "but make it quick." He turned to the mirror and offered the gargoyle on the other end a twisted, gruesome smile that made Elizabeth swoon. "Sweetums, I'll talk to you in a bit. The King's brat needs to make a call."   
  
The mirror swirled white after Elizabeth blew the gargoyle a kiss, and Daystar turned to the gargoyle. "So, Mr. Stud, how'd you meet the girl?"   
  
"Morwen had enchanted her to answer their mirror. Apparently, she liked Kingy's idea." The gargoyle's eyes got a far away, dreamy look to them. "Isn't she beautiful?"   
  
"Yes, yes of course," Daystar said politely. He wasn't about to disagree with the gargoyle, since people _did_ have different tastes. Not only that, insulting a gargoyle was generally not the most brilliant thing to do. Although it couldn't do anything directly to him, it could go on and on and on and on and..   
  
Well, you get the picture.   
  
"Thank you, Gargoyle," Daystar said politely, then turned the mirror towards him.   
  
_

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall  
I would like to make a call."

_   
  
The mirror swirled white, then a polite voice asked, "who would you like to contact?"   
  
"Telemain, please," Daystar answered, just as politely. The mirror swirled white again.   
  
The number one rule about the Enchanted Forest was that you had to be polite to _everyone_, tangible, intangible, stationary or not. Magic mirrors were not exempt from this rule. He couldn't fathom what a mirror could do to him, but that wouldn't stop him from being cautious. He didn't want to end up with something ridiculous like cat ears, or something.   
  
After a few moments of the mirror swirling white, a rather disheveled looking Telemain appeared. "Yes, Daystar, what is it? I'm very busy, at the moment…"   
  
"Well, you see, Shiara and I have run into a type of… predicament, and Father and Mother aren't here at the moment…"   
  
"I see. Would you care to elaborate?"   
  
"Well, ah, I accidentally reworded a spell…" Telemain's face abruptly got this disapproving but understanding look. "…and now Shiara has purple streaks in her hair."   
  
Telemain's lips twitched, and he quickly ducked his head down as if something caught his eye. Daystar, however, got the uncanny feeling that he was trying to hide his smile. The gargoyle wasn't even trying to hide his amusement, rather, he was sitting on his little plank of wood laughing his fool head off.   
  
When Telemain was finally able to control the muscles in his face, however, he looked back up at Daystar and shook his head. "Hasn't your father taught you anything about magic? Not just Mendenbar, but Morwen, I, and even your mother?"   
  
Daystar winced. "I know, I know, believe me do I know. Shiara already gave me the talking to of several lifetimes…" He paused thoughtfully. "Do you suppose I should use hair dye?"   
  
"NO! Heaven's no! The magical properties will end up conflicting with the chemicals used in the dye, and Shiara will end up with, quite possibly, blemishes in her hair. Then you shall end up in a worse situation than you are in now!"   
  
"Oh, dandy," Daystar said dryly. "Sorry, but I think I'll pass on that one. I wouldn't want Shiara to get lynched for killing the King's first born."   
  
Telemain smiled at that, then shook his head. "Have you thought of going to the Pool of Correction?"   
  
"Pool of Correction?" Daystar repeated, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes, of course."   
  
"The person who named that wasn't very creative, were they?"   
  
"Actually, if I do say so myself, she was quite a drab individual," Telemain agreed. "Though I haven't met her personally. I have read a book of hers, though. She enjoyed to complain."   
  
"Do you know where it's at?" Daystar asked, blowing his bangs from his eyes. This one little mishap was turning into quite the adventure. But wasn't that how all adventures started? One mishap or another?   
  
"Of course I don't," Telemain said sternly. "And I'm rather surprised at you for asking. You, most of all, should know that it is nearly impossible for someone to find something they're looking for in the Enchanted Forest. It's always moving. Now, I must be on my way." Telemain turned around.   
  
Daystar suddenly and rather reverently wished that things were simple.   
  
"Wait, Daystar?" Telemain suddenly added. "Do you know what 111,111,111 to the power of two, is?"   
  
"12,345,678,987,654,321," Daystar promptly replied.   
  
Telemain looked properly startled for a moment, then smiled uncertainly. "Ah, thank you."   
  
Daystar grinned smugly as the mirror swirled right. It was fun knowing something that Telemain didn't know.   
  
*   
  
"Do _what_?!"   
  
"We have to go and search for the Pool of Correction," Daystar repeated in what he hoped was a soothing voice. In reality, he was getting rather high strung himself.   
  
Shiara opened her mouth, most likely to snap at him again, but closed it and just shook her head. "Fine."   
  
The Prince blinked. "Uh.. I beg your pardon?"   
  
"I said, fine," Shiara repeated calmly.   
  
Daystar looked slightly taken aback for a moment, then shook his head. "Yes, well, okay.." Maybe the magic he had used had somehow reached her brain and had a surprisingly calming effect on her.   
  
Or something.   
  
For some reason, he decided that he didn't want her to be calm. He couldn't figure out _why_ this was, but he didn't quite want to figure it out, anyway. He was more than slightly afraid at what it might mean.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to magic us out or something?"   
  
Daystar blinked again at Shiara, then offered a teasing grin. "I think being a 'princess' has made you more lazy.."   
  
Her furious retort and his lighthearted laugh were cut short by him doing exactly what she told him to. Magicking them out, that is.   
  
.:end chapter (?) one:.   
  
Is this considered a plot? Should I even continue this? 


End file.
